Last Friday Night
by late-night-bloomer
Summary: B & E, bronze statues, and a pushy rose-haired boy is definitely not what Lucy Heartfilia wanted on her precious Friday night. (College AU)


Please excuse the long ass author's note, it is necessary, I promise.

First things last, this is another chapter-ed fic from me, yay. It doesn't mean I've abandoned/will abandon The War in Summer, but looking at my previous history of writing for my favorite fandoms, I have a tendency to write stories, tell myself that I should finish them before publishing them, falling completely out of love with said fandoms and then I spend way too much time staring forlornly as the stories gather dust on my computer, never to be read by anyone. *Waves to the Bleach and InuYasha fandoms* One of my resolutions this year is to not let that happen with Fairy Tail.

Second, the format of this story is slightly different, as it is told from two different times i.e. the past (Friday) and the present (Saturday onwards). Chapter titles list the day they are covering. It shouldn't be too difficult to follow as we get a couple chapters under our belts, but let me know if it gets confusing. Also don't expect the 3,000+ word chapters that the War gets. My intention with this is a lighthearted easy to read, easy to write story.

One last thing, if some of this seems a little familiar, I was inspired to re-write the beginning of this story after I finished chapter 5 of TWS. And sorry for OOC Natsu, but I love writing him like this.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

** Saturday Morning, All Bases Covered  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia's head was throbbing like a two ton boulder had landed on it, her entire body aching. With an agonizing groan, she shifted on to her stomach, burying her face in to the softness of her pillow.<p>

She could now scratch getting drunk off her list of things to do while at college. Instead, it would now hold a spot on her list of things to never do again unless threatened with death or dismemberment. _And maybe not even then_, Lucy thought, grimacing at the sour taste in her mouth. She licked at the inside of her mouth, wincing when her tongue hit a sore spot on her lip. She must have bitten down on it sometime during her night of revelry.

She groaned again as she shifted her legs to get a little more comfortable. The muscles in her thighs ached and there was a stinging pinch in one of her hips. _Oh, that must be from-_

_Wait. What was that from?_ Lucy thought curiously. She tried to recall the events of the previous night, but came up with nothing. That was weird. She turned her head to the side and cracked an eye open, grateful to see her own bedroom window staring back at her, the curtains still drawn tightly over it. At least she was in her own room.

But how had she gotten there? Who had she been with?

Realization dawned rapidly, and she nearly closed her eyes again in disgust.

Those idiots.

_No, I'm the idiot_, she thought, bemused. No one sane would ever agree to go drinking with the three biggest idiots Magnolia University had ever seen. But she had, and obviously had no memory of anything after it.

Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Her best friends where going to kill her when she told them of her unexpected road trip to Crocus with the three guys.

A sleepy moan sounded from the other side of her bed, causing Lucy to whip her head around, pain racing up her neck.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought frantically, her body rolling away from the offending sight, taking the covers with her. She hit the ground on the side of the bed with a thud, still moving away. Panic stole over her mind as it leaped to process certain things about her current situation.

One, Natsu Dragneel, the biggest of the three idiots, was sleeping peacefully on the other side of her bed.

Two, he was only clad in low-slung jeans, barely covering him modestly.

And three, she wasn't wearing any panties.

Heat surged to her face as she peaked at herself underneath her sheets. The plaid tunic she'd been wearing the night before was missing most of the buttons, her bra unclasped and hanging loosely around her breasts.

_No, wait, what-_ The world swung around her as she tried desperately to remember just what the hell had happened last night. She hadn't-

_They hadn't-_

"Oh. My. God!" she shrieked out loud, her head protesting the loudness of her own voice. From the bed, Natsu stirred at the sound, but slept on. Lucy's eyes were drawn back to him, noting the trail of bruises he sported from below his ear to his collarbone.

"Oh my- Wake up!" Lucy screeched as she gathered the blanket around her. "Natsu Dragneel!" He only groaned and turned his head away from her. Incensed, she grabbed one of her pillows and hit him over the head with it several times. "Get up! Get up now!" she yelled.

Natsu yelped as he was startled awake. "What the hell-" he moaned as he grabbed his head in both hands, swearing in pain.

"Shut up, I didn't hit you that hard." She rolled to her feet the best she could with her cumbersome cover. Natsu peered up at her through one eye. "Now, explain this." She demanded, as she waved a hand between them. Lucy could see him more clearly now, even as her inner thighs protested the strain she'd put on them when she'd stood. His bare chest was riddled with small, reddened bruises, his jawline stained with her favorite shade of lipstick.

Lipstick she remembered freshening up in the bathroom of Yamaji's Family Restaurant on the road back home to Magnolia.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"Hell if I know." Natsu mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his hair. He scrubbed the same hand vigorously over his face, swearing even more. "Goddamnit, I'll never drink that much again, I swear. Ever."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You don't know? You're in my apartment like that," she gestured to his state of dress. "And I'm-" she pulled the cover tighter over her breasts. "I think we need to figure out what we did last night."

Natsu lifted his head from his hand. "We stole a statue. That much I remember. And then we went to Cana's party."

Lucy nodded as some of it came back to her. "Right. Cana's party. Levy and Juvia were there."

"Gray punched Lyon over that Juvia chick." Lucy gritted her teeth at one of her best friends being called 'chick', but said nothing. "They made out in the kitchen afterward." He added.

"Right, but that has nothing to do with why we're here, together, like this." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu shrugged, "You finally succumbed to my devastating charm. It's about time, too, seeing as you've been fighting against the sexual tension between us for years." Rolling her eyes, Lucy smacked him again for good measure. "Also, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He reminded her as he eyed her blanketed form with interest.

"When we were _nine_! And only because you conned me out of my clothes!" Lucy protested.

"Well, don't you think it was about time to refresh my memory?" He asked with a smug smirk.

"Not. Even. Funny, ass." She huffed. They'd known each other for the better part of a decade, with their parents being business associates. Natsu was like the irritating older brother she'd never asked for or wanted, but whether she'd like it or not, she'd been forced to "play" with him since they'd been kids. "What do you remember exactly, Natsu?" Lucy asked seriously.

Natsu held a finger up to his mouth. "Let's see. Crocus, statue, Gray punching Lyon, Jellal getting to second base with Erza in Cana's bathroom, and…" his smile turned salacious.

"What? Tell me." Lucy stressed.

His smile warped into a frown. "I got nothing." Lucy hit him again. "Ouch! Damnit, stop! I'm serious. I don't remember. I don't even remember how we got to your apartment." She glared at him, disbelieving until he threw up his hands. "I swear, Luce. I've got no idea." He glanced down at the small welts that peppered his chest. "But damn do I wish I did." The side of his lips twitched into another smirk and Lucy closed her eyes with a sigh.

Leave it to the pink haired idiot to focus on the _wrong_ thing. Her eyes snapped open. "Wait, what statue? That's the second time you said 'statue.'"

His smirk turned gleeful. "We finally got those Crocus assholes as good as they got us. We lifted their girly statue from their quad last night."

Dread began to pool in the pit of her stomach. "Whose quad? What statue?" Natsu shook his head ruefully before hopping up from her bed and grabbing her hand. He ignored her squawking protests as he marched her to the door.

Standing in the middle of her small living room was the disturbingly accurate likeness of Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore, forever captured in bronze.

"Why the hell is the fountain topper from Crocus's quad sitting in my living room!?" Lucy shouted.

"Well, we couldn't move the entire fountain, and that thing isn't actually bronze. What did Gray call it? Oh yeah! Its resin painted to look like bronze."

"You stole a statue of the Princess of Fiore! It's in _my living room_! I'm pretty sure this is treason. We're going to be killed. We are going to be beheaded." She told him distinctly, rounding on him.

"No, we stole a statue from our rival school. We're going down in the annuals of Magnolia University as the bravest freshman class this campus has ever _seen_." Natsu announced as he folded has arms across his bare chest. "And you, my darling Lucy Heartfilia, get first dibs on reporting these events as the reporter who actually watched history happen. Now tell me, could you ask for a better byline?"

"That is not a byline, you dumbass. That's grand theft larceny, which can be punishable by jail, fines and possible expulsion from school!" Bile began to rise in Lucy's throat that had nothing to do with the results of drinking too much the previous night. Her head swam. "Oh my god. Oh my fucking God."

"What's the problem? We've got this." Natsu told her bravely. Lucy's eyes went from the statue and back to her childhood friend, and back to the statue of the princess, her presence, even in replication, spelling anguish and doom for Lucy's immediate future. "Uh...Lucy?"

"What now, Natsu?"

"You left your blanket back in your bedroom." Lucy looked down only to realize that she was flashing the princess all her goods. With a shriek, she yanked her tunic closed and smacked Natsu in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why would you abuse a hangover victim like that?" He groaned as he glared at her, head held in his hands.

"You're not a victim and you could have told me when you first noticed, you ass!"

"Well, I wasn't bothered by it. At all." He replied with a smirk. "Memory, updated."

"That's it, get out. Take your princess statue, find the rest of your clothes and get. I can't take anymore of you with this bloody headache. I might do something I'll regret."

"Like invite me for round two in your bedroom?"

"Like murder you and chop you into pieces so small no one will ever find you. Ever."

Lucy told him as she marched toward her bathroom to search for aspirin. The sound of her phone playing _Masayume Chasing_ stopped her short of the threshold as she swung around in search of the device. Her purse was on the floor next to her front door on its side, her default ring tone muffled by canvas material. Glaring at Natsu she changed directions, grabbing up the phone and answering it before the call went to voicemail.

"Hello, this is a collect call from the City of Magnoila Detention Center." an electronic voice announced as Lucy put the phone to her ear. "This call is for-" Her best friend, Levy McGarden's voice came over the line in nearly a shout. "_Lucy!_-Do you accept the charges?"

Levy, her bookworm of a best friend was calling her from _jail_. She must have woken up in the Twilight Zone.

"I'll accept the charges." She said, there was a click and then Levy was on the line, talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my GOD, where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night! I need you get me out of here!" Levy's voice came out in a panicked rush.

"What happened, why were you arrested?" Lucy asked. Natsu had wandered over, reaching for his shirt while obviously eavesdropping.

"I—was well—I went with Gajeel on a walk last night after I left Cana's party-"

"Wait, Gajeel _Redfox_?" She asked incredulously.

"And we kind of wandered to the library and made out under that big oak tree in front of it." Levy hedged.

"That's it? That doesn't tell me why you're in jail now. Did you guys get in to a fight or something?" Lucy asked.

Levy was silent before she confessed. "Er...well, we were rounding third base toward home when a police cruiser shined their spotlight on us."

"That is _not_ making out, McGarden, oh my God!" Lucy laughed over the phone.

"_Lucy_." Levy keened. "I need you to come spring me—stop laughing damnit it—I need bail money. This is serious, I have a _court_ date and everything."

"You had a date last night too." Lucy snickered.

"Lucy!" Levy admonished.

"Alright, alright. How much for bail?"

"Two grand."

"Okay, the bank should be open. Does your partner in crime need it too?"

"No he's got his own."

"Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Lucy looked down at her bedridden state. "Er, make that thirty."

* * *

><p>I feel obligated to mention this, but public indecency-and in this case public lewdness, is a crime. Jail time is a possible punishment so don't do this at home people. Er wait. Do "that" at home people. LOL<p> 


End file.
